<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When your Friends are more like Family by ShakespearesRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246834">When your Friends are more like Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose'>ShakespearesRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies of New York [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Disaster Jack Kelly, Bullying, Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friends as Family, Human Disaster Racetrack Higgins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David ‘Davey’ Jacobs, he’d got it all, great friend’s, a stubborn boyfriend and an amazing family. But of course as great as all of Davey’s friends and boyfriend were, they were all idiots, trouble always seemed to follow them wherever they went.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Hearst/Darcy Reid, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies of New York [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When your Friends are more like Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am ashamed to admit that i have only recently just watched Newsies, but I am completely and utterly in love with it. This is my first attempt at a Newsies fic, so i'll just apologise in advance for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaking his head, Davey just looked on in despair as his boyfriend and friends antagonize the Delancey brothers once again. They were yelling at one another, starting arguments, you would think the Delancey’s would learn, there were only the two of them and more of the others.There was no point in trying to stop them, they wouldn’t listen to him, Davey had learnt from experience, he’d tried the first time he had been around when they’d bumped into Oscar and Morris. They just completely ignored him and it had turned into a large chase around the school, with a lot of yelling, over half of them got detention for it. It’s not surprising that the others tend to refer to Davey as the brains, despite the fact that they choose not to listen to him, even if he’s giving them advice on what would be best for them, (as mentioned previously), most of them are idiots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily the bell rang before anything could escalate any further than just a bit of name calling, from all of them, any longer and they’d probably start with shoving and roughhousing each other. The Delancey brothers took this opportunity to squeeze past the group of friends that called themselves the ‘Newsies’ as most of them were on the school’s paper, heading to their class. The last class of the day was also where a lot of the Newsies split up into smaller, more easily manageable  groups, meaning they would hopefully be making less noise and less disruptions (at least if you asked their teachers).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Newsies were renowned troublemakers in the school, a group of miscreants who couldn’t stay out of trouble. It was a wonder that none of them had been expelled or suspended. They did however have a couple of ‘upper class friends’ not that they helped much, as they tended to encourage the trouble making, Katherine Plumber-Pulitzer, William ‘Bill’ Hearst and Darcy Reid.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack was the only one going without any of his Newsie friends in class with him, but he didn’t mind so much, not when it was his art class, without his friends there it meant he could concentrate on his work. His friends had actually been the ones to convince him to take the class, after finding out he was the one who designed Medda’s backdrops and Katherine had found some of the drawing’s he had tried to keep hidden amongst the mess in his room. As much as he loved his friends, they’re very good distractions.  Besides it wouldn’t be too long until they all met up again, they would usually hang out together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using the chance they’d been given in the class to draw, paint etc. anything they wanted, Jack took it upon himself to draw and then color everything or rather everyone that meant something to him, Miss Medda Larkin (his foster mother), Crutchie and Racetrack(his foster brothers), his friends, boyfriend and his boyfriends siblings, he drew them all, his family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>